


Christmas at the Hotchner's

by SequinSmile



Series: Our Little Universe [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SequinSmile/pseuds/SequinSmile
Summary: A prequel to my multi-part story "Christmas at the Embassy." Emily's first Christmas with the Hotchners."Are you sure it’s ok I stay tomorrow?” She asked softly turning her head to look up at him, “I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding on anything.” She had asked him several times since he floated the idea of her spending Christmas with them back in November.She was grateful for the invitation, and in all honesty if she wasn’t here she would be by herself in her own place that didn’t feel like home. She hadn’t decorated for the holidays, and when she thought about it she didn’t remember the last time she slept there. The apartment she was currently sat in felt more like home than anywhere had in a long time.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Series: Our Little Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Christmas at the Hotchner's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, because life is a bit non-Christmassy at the moment I decided to write more Christmas fluff. If you haven't read my other story it is set in the same universe as that. You don't need to read it, although I would love it if you did, and all you really need to know is Emily didn't go to London, and her and Hotch pulled their act together and realised they were crazy about each other instead. 
> 
> So, it's essentially AU after series 7. 
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for this little universe, so there will be more coming up soon - as well as the last chapter of Christmas at the Embassy.

Emily sat on Hotch’s couch and looked at the Christmas Tree proudly displayed in the corner of his living room. It was not as aesthetically pleasing as the giant tree in the foyer of her mothers house. They’d been for the annual Christmas Party the day before, the first one Hotch had attended with her, and she had enjoyed the look on his face when he had taken in the sight of the immaculately decorated 15 foot tree. 

Emily decided that she preferred the tree stood in front of her. The mishmash of decorations that came with allowing a 7 year old to be the creative mind behind how it looked. She couldn’t remember ever helping decorate a tree like the one in the Hotchner’s living room even as a child herself. 

Emily was torn from her train of thought by a shriek of laughter coming from down the hall in Jack’s room. They had finally convinced him it was time for bed and settling him down clearly wasn’t exactly going to Hotch’s plan. She smiled to herself as she got off of the sofa and walked to the kitchen. She poured them both a glass of red wine, knowing once Hotch was back from Jack’s room all they wanted to do was sit together and spend the rest of Christmas Eve together before they went to bed themselves.

Jack would have them up early, Hotch had warned her, and she was excited to experience Christmas with the level of excitement that a child brought. She briefly considers that she could be in London right now, that she could have made that choice and left DC and started a new life for herself. 

It still wasn’t easy being here. Despite DC having been her home for so long she still felt a little out of place. Ian Doyle had torn through her life, for the second time, and destroyed it. She still struggled to accept that he was dead. At times it felt like he was still just around the corner and she was waiting for him to come back and take what little she had left. 

It had been several months since she decided to stay, and every now and again she still wondered if she should have taken Clyde up on his offer. It had been a fantastic job and something that she had wanted her entire career. Hotch had asked her to stay and offered her the chance of a family. That was something she had wanted her entire life. 

They had taken a little while to figure things out. He had Beth at first, a competent of the situation he had seemingly forgotten about at breakfast when he had all but begged her to stay. Over the years to come he would argue that he had not begged, but Emily always maintained he used dirty tactics.

_“Jack would miss you.”_

_“Just Jack?”_

_“I think missing you is something us Hotchner men have in common.”_

Once he had broken things off with Beth, who admittedly took it better than Emily thought she would in the same situation, they had gone on a few dates. It was so good, infinitely more than she had expected and she knew what they had between them going into it. Without really discussing it they had fallen into a very serious relationship very quickly. She spent a lot of time with him and Jack at their place. Partially because she couldn’t bear to be alone at hers anymore, but mostly because she just wanted to be with them.

She had spent too much of her life alone, and she didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

Work had been interesting to sort out, but they had done it. Somehow. Hotch had been reluctant to give her all the details of what he had agreed with his superiors, but she knew on some level he had agreed to leverage his own position at the BAU against their ability to remain professional. 

Overall, she thought, they were good at it. They could be Hotch and Prentiss at work, and Emily and Aaron at home. There had been times when it had been really hard. Flirty local cops, on both sides, had caused some jealousy. That they could manage when she’d sneak to his hotel room at night. 

When one of them got injured it was harder to maintain professional distance. Especially only a couple weeks back when the UNSUB they had been tracking on a case in Atlanta had managed to tackle Emily. He had stabbed her in the arm, she argued it was a light stabbing, before Morgan had pulled him off. It hurt, Emily couldn’t deny that, but not as much as having a table leg shoved through her abdomen. Hotch had not appreciated it very much when she had said that in an attempt to lighten his mood in the hospital waiting room. 

_“That’s not funny, Prentiss.” He griped, as he stared at her. He was in full blown Hotch mode, with none of the loving man she knew at the forefront. She had scared him._

_“It’s a little funny, Aaron.” She replied, emphasising the use of his first name. They were off duty, the UNSUB had been detained, at this point she considered that he wasn’t her boss - but her boyfriend. Her scared and grouchy boyfriend. “They’ve already said it just needs stitches.”_

_He looked at her arm that was currently wrapped in bandages, waiting for the doctor who had assessed her to come back and stitch it up. Seeing her lying in a hospital bed wasn’t easy on him. It brought back a lot of memories he was working on trying to forget._

_“I’m fine, Aaron. If they hurry up we’ll make it back to the Jet on time to leave with the rest of the team.” She used her good arm to reach out to him and grab his hand, happy to feel him squeeze her hand back._

She pulled the sleeve of her sweater back to her elbow to look at her newest scar. She had the stitches removed by her doctor the day before and it looked good. Eventually it would just turn into a small silver line on her forearm. Definitely one of the more subtle of her scars. She heard the door to Jack’s bedroom close and Hotch walk towards the kitchen. She pulled her sleeve back down as he approached her and she grabbed the glasses of wine on the counter.

“Did he go down ok?” She asked, turning to look at him and handing him his glass. 

“As well as any 7 year old will on Christmas Eve.” He replied, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss and put her arm around his waist. She pulled back and smiled at him as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “He is going to be up so early.” He said dryly, causing her to laugh. She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the living room.

They sat on the couch together, him throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer as she settled in next to him. 

“Are you sure it’s ok I stay tomorrow?” She asked softly turning her head to look up at him, “I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding on anything.” She had asked him several times since he floated the idea of her spending Christmas with them back in November.

She was grateful for the invitation, and in all honesty if she wasn’t here she would be by herself in her own place that didn’t feel like home. She hadn’t decorated for the holidays, and when she thought about it she didn’t remember the last time she slept there. The apartment she was currently sat in felt more like home than anywhere had in a long time. 

Emily pushed down the part of her that had her flight response triggered by that thought. She loved it here, she loved both the Hotchner’s she was here with, and she was starting to love the new version of her they were helping her create. 

“Em, of course it’s ok.” He replied. He learnt a long time ago that getting frustrated with her self doubt didn’t do either of them any good. She was still dealing with so much trauma, some of which he was certain she hadn’t shared with him yet, and he knew she was trying her best. Hell, him and Jack had enough of their own trauma to deal with. It seemed like they could all help each other manage it a little better.  
It wasn’t lost on either of them that this was the first Christmas since Haley had died that someone had spent Christmas with Jack and Hotch, and Emily felt honoured that they had allowed her into their little bubble. 

“Plus, Jack would never forgive me if he woke up tomorrow and found out I’d let you leave.” He joked, knowing that he was absolutely right, and getting the smile out of her that he wanted. “He loves you, Emily. We both do.” He kissed her again, hoping that his sincerity would show through.

“I love you both too.” She replied when they pulled apart. 

Her place in Jack’s life was still undefined. Right now, she was his Dad’s girlfriend and she didn’t know if she would ever be more than that but she did know she didn’t want to replace Haley. For now she knew she loved Jack, and he loved her. And that was enough for now.

Even though they had only been together for a matter of months she knew she loved Hotch, and he was it for her and that Jack came as part of the package. They had that discussion early on, both too old and too broken by their past to play any games. They were good for each other, and she hoped they always would be. Which is why she should not have been surprised by the next words he spoke.

“Move in with us.” He said, saying it in a way that was somehow both a question and a statement. 

“What?” She whispered back, unsure she had heard him correctly.

“Move in with us.” He pulled away from her slightly so he could turn and look at her more directly. “You spend most of your time here anyway, and I know you hate going back to your own place as much as we hate you not being here.”  
“Aaron, I-”

“And Jack wants it too. Actually, the original plan was for him to ask you tomorrow when we’ve exchanged all of the gifts.” He explained, smiling at her as he saw her eyes fill with tears. He knew she wouldn’t cry, she rarely did, but the emotion was palpable. “So make sure you at least act a little surprised when he asks.” He finished, aware of the emotion in his own voice.

“I love you, so much.” She says, leaning in to kiss him. She somehow manages to get her now mostly empty glass onto the coffee table in front of them so she can put both of her hands on the back of his neck. Their kiss turns into a hug, and he realises she didn’t actually answer his question. 

“I take it that’s a yes?” He asks, and he feels her nod against his chest as she laughs at him.

They had been through so much, both of them and the small boy asleep down the hall hurt by what life had thrown at them so relentlessly. But the next morning, when Jack asked her to move in with them and she says yes without hesitating she thinks to herself maybe, just maybe this is the epilogue they all deserve. 

She pulls out of his embrace and smiles at him, wondering not for the first time what she had done to deserve this man, not knowing he thinking the same about her in that exact moment.

“Merry Christmas, Emily.”

“Merry Christmas, Aaron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys - let me know what you think :) 
> 
> And Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> SequinSmile x


End file.
